to the moon and back again
by Maddie Romanoff
Summary: Evie is a mutant, also a superhero known as Miss America from the 1940's, and the sister of Steve Rogers and wife of Bucky Barnes. She is forced to live 70 years in the future, an alien world to her. There she has to find a way to raise her son, Jamie, and still be the hero she once was, while also working for Tony, until her past starts to come back. Bucky/OC & Steve/Nat.
1. Chapter One - Finding Evie

**Author's Note**

So I thought I should just say that this story will be following the general plot of Captain America: The Winter Soldier and the current timeline will be then but this story heavily relies on flashbacks, half the story happens in them. So I'll always specify what year it is and try and be as in order as I can be. But these first two chapters happen mostly around a month before Avengers. If anyone wants to know I have put a link to a picture of what Evie sort of looks like on my profile. And I will also put a link to the story on AO3 and tumblr when I get the chance.

* * *

**Chapter One - Finding Evie**

"_I love you, James"_

"_Oh yeah? How much?"_

"_To the moon…"_

"_And back again?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Me too, Evie"_

**1945**

"Evie?" She heard Howard question behind her as he laid his arm around her shoulders trying to give her warmth as it was below freezing. There was also water splashing up against the sides of the moderately sized boat that Howard and accommodated for their venture out to sea. Their mission? To look for the body of Evie's dead brother, Steve so that she could bury him beside their dead parents and brother. Not to mention the grave of her husband and the love of Evie's life, James Buchanan Barnes, though that wasn't ever going to be filled with anything more than dirt and an empty coffin. "You should come inside now Evie, it's too cold out here" he said softly but commanding, which was something Howard was good at it seemed.

Evie nodded in agreement and walked inside with him and below deck to sit near the lone heater with a blanket that Howard had just draped across her shoulders. She silently thanked him with a smile and quickly turned her head back to the map of area that we had been exploring for the past two days. Evie had to keep busy and she certainly couldn't talk to anyone too much or she felt like she might just explode. Though Howard was different he never made her feel sad for herself or like she was alone. And he was the only friend she had left, most died in the war or she hadn't seen them in over two years.

Both she and Howard sat quietly below deck, the only sounds around us were the water crashing against the side of the boat and the hum of the heater. Until Howard spoke quietly "I think when we get back to the dock we should leave the searching for Steve to Col. Keller" his back had been facing me though once he finished he turned to me to gage my reaction.

Her first reaction to his words was anger. _He's giving up on trying to find my brother? After all he did for us. For everyone_. But then she remember how determined he was to find him. It was then that the realization at what he really meant slapped her in the face.

Her head fell and she looked down at her feet in defeat "You know don't you" she had stated softly, finally acknowledging her sickness brought a large lump to her throat. When she didn't hear him reply she added on "That I'm sick" her voice breaking half way through, tears fell silently from her eyes.

Evie's body started to shake from the sobs plaguing her body, it wasn't more than a moment later that she felt Howard arms wrap around her body. His presence comforting her in a way she didn't think possible any more. Not since everyone she loved had died. He continued to hold her for a while and she continued to cry, something she had become quite accustomed to in the last two months. _Is that how long it has been since Bucky died? It feels like a life time ago, _she thought. "I don't…" She stopped as another sob was let out of her mouth uncontrollably "want… to die, Howard"

There was a long moment of her cries the only thing that was heard around the room "I didn't… think that… I would feel this way. I can't imagine life… on Earth without… my family. I haven't got anyone left. My parents, my brothers and my husband are all gone. And I thought nothing would be worse than losing them, and that's true but... I'm still scared"

Howard let out a sigh, pulling his arms away from her, then resting his palms against her cheeks. He looked straight into Evie's eyes with a look of determination "You are **not** going to die Evie" she shot him look of confusion through her teary eyes, though that was beginning to slow down at his declaration "You can be treated for it"

She immediately replied "I'm pretty sure that is there was a treatment for Tuberculosis that could help at my stage I would have heard about it"

He nodded in defeat "Okay there's not a treatment, but there will be. I have a plan"

"And what is that?" the words barely escaped her lips, though now she could taste her own tears on her lips.

"Cryogenics" he said with a completely straight face though she felt like slapping him for making a joke at this particular moment in time. She could feel her face crinkle in anger, which he realised soon then held his hands out in front of him in defence then continued to say "I'm not joking Evie, it's real. We can do it. I know we can"

Evie pushed him away from her, her anger subsiding knowing that he wasn't teasing her but still angry that he was stupid enough to think that it might work, which it wouldn't. "Don't be stupid Howard, there has never been a real breakthrough in cryogenics" She got up from her seat and moved away from him and stood in the far corner of the small room. "Besides what does that have to do with curing Tuberculosis?"

He shot up from his seat "It won't cure it but it **will **stop it" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, taking this as a sign that he should continue "I know of a few different people working on a treatment, and they are making some incredible breakthroughs. I swear it's only a few years away now, and I know there's no guarantee but it's better than nothing. So I thought that if we were able to use cryogenics we could basically stop the disease and when there was finally something we could do to stop it, I would wake you up"

For a moment his words sounded convincing, Howard had a knack for that but reality was her greatest enemy at the moment. She sighed and said "Cryogenics isn't real, or at the very least quite a few decades away"

All of a sudden his face lit up with one of his trade mark smirks and said "When we took down those HYDRA Bases we managed to salvage a lot of their technology that they had been developing, one of them was cryogenics"

Shock ran through her body "Why would they be developing that?" Hope also found its way into Evie's thoughts, _maybe he's right, and he __**is**__ Howard Stark after all. If anyone knew how to do this it'd be him._

"For many different reasons, some members of the organization wanted it for themselves, for some of their more important soldiers that they didn't want to lose to old age. Cryogenics can be used for a lot of different reasons"

It wasn't until a thought occurred to her that she saw the bad side of any of this "But if I were to do this who knows how long exactly it would take. You say a few years but what is it's more than that Howard? I wouldn't know anybody and I'd be clueless to everything else in the world. A lot can happen in just a year or two Howard"

He shook his head determined "No you wouldn't. You'd have me. When you wake up I'll make sure that you are taken care of. Besides I won't be that old. I can show you everything that had happened in between the time you go to sleep and when you wake up" he said confident, _which is mostly what he sounds like anyway._

He continued to explain the basic idea of cryogenics and how it wouldn't take him more than a week to actually do. Everything he said fit in with everything else that we knew about HYDRA so she believed it, believed in him. For a while she let herself believe that maybe she wouldn't die, that she would have time eventually to find a way to live again, without the unending sorrow the she's felt for so long.

She walked up to him with a bit more of a bounce in her step, momentarily forgetting that she was searching for her dead brother and in her happiness that she now had a real chance of surviving, she threw her arms around Howards shoulders and laughed in delight. She felt his arms snaked around her waist and she heard herself say "Okay, we'll do it"

* * *

**2012**

"Hey Pepper wait!" Evie yelled from across the room of the large foyer of STARK Industries, the heels of her shoes clicking loudly against the marble floor, much more so than the rest of the noises in the foyer. Once she had reached Pepper she let out a sigh of relief in catching her in time as she spun around to face her, with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Hey Evie, what's up?" Pepper asked, placing her hand onto her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Oh nothing much" Evie waved her hand dismissively, "I just was wondering where exactly **is** Tony?" she asked gently up until she had said Tony's name, though he was a great friend. He had the ability to annoy Evie to no end. "It's just that he had been helping me with my project and had told me to try finish it up as much as I could and then he would check over it before I did my test run so I didn't accidently blow up STARK Tower before it was even finished. And I haven't seen him in a few days which is weird considering that he's spent every waking moment recently trying to get this place finished"

Pepper frowned at her words "I thought Tony had told you SHIELD called and asked for Tony to come in for a consult. I thought he would have told you"

Evie groaned at his decision not to tell her, or the possibility that he just completely forgot about her. She couldn't tell which one was worse. "No he didn't" she said, slightly peeved at Tony, "Well thank you anyway Pepper. I'll see you tomorrow". Pepper also quickly uttered goodbye and walked outside and into a fancy black car that had been obviously waiting for her.

Evie walked outside too, along with a few others that were also leaving. Once outside she got a good look at the vast amount of people that lived in New York City, which she had only recently gotten used to. She had been born here in New York 90 years ago and lived in for almost 22 years until the war started. It still surprised her how much had changed, it was almost 70 years ago but still. Everything was so much… bigger, was the only way she could describe it. She walked briskly to the subway station that was only five minutes from STARK Tower, though before she could go home she had to stop and pick up her son from day care.

Which was just another thing that Evie had to be thankful for to Tony and Pepper. Pepper had found the amazing day care and Tony paid. Evie wouldn't normally take money or let him help out like anymore but it really was a remarkable day care and there was no way Evie could have afforded it on the pay she got.

Tony had always been helpful to Evie, ever since he found her in one of Howards labs he felt responsible for her. Because she had been asleep for so long and hadn't had anyone to care about her he automatically took up the role. It probably also had something to do with the fact that she was found in one of his father's labs, that had been abandoned for two decades before Pepper had discovered it in some of Howard's old records. Pepper made Tony go and check it out, but once he got there the first thing he found was Evie. Evie could barely remember that day but Tony had told her what happened eventually.

* * *

**2009**

"I don't see why I have to do this" Tony said irritated through the phone, an equally irritated Pepper on the other side of the phone call.

"Because Tony, it's one of your father's old labs, who knows what down there. You don't want other people poking around down there. Look I had to go and re-organise your schedule after you skipped your meeting with General Hewitt last Friday. I'll talk to you when you get back"

Pepper hung up the phone on her side before Tony could get another word in. Tony scoffed and continued to grumble about having to come all the way to New York himself. He had better things to do in his mind but Pepper had been adamant that he do it himself.

Three days ago Pepper had discovered this place in some of Howard's old records, at first it wasn't too surprising. It happens from time to time but this place was different. Unlike all the other labs they'd found this one was still using energy, and lot it looked like from the reports.

Using the key that had been left inside the records of the lab Tony twisted the key inside the lock and heard the clicking noise that told him that it had been unlocked. Though when he went to push the door open it didn't budge. He spread his feet on the ground and leaned up against the door with his shoulder pressing into it and used his legs to force the door to open.

Using all of his strength Tony managed to push the door open and stumbled in when it quickly gave way. The room was pitch black and smelt like… well dust. Tony spun on his heels and felt around the wall next to the door, looking for a light switch. His fingers finally found what he had been looking for and light up the room.

His eyes trying to adjust to the sudden change of light made him squint, though it was more close to completely closing his eyes. Tony opened his eyes after a moment and looked around the room. It wasn't a large room, it was actually sort of small. Which was strange considering how much power it had taken up. The room was in the shape of a rectangle, with a long bench across the right side of the lab. Long lost equipment of Tony's father still lying there.

He crossed the room and his fingers traced some of the objects. Though they stopped on a particular piece of paper that was sitting atop a large pile of papers and book. What had caught his eye though was the blue prints to what looked like to Tony some sort of cryogenics machine. Tony was thoroughly confused. _They didn't have this kind of technology back then. We don't even have it now,_ he thought.

He swivelled around to get a better look at the rest of the room, and saw on the other side of the room was what sort of looked like long rectangle tube, it completely covered there was no window or anything to be able to see inside. Tony had a pretty good idea what might inside there, with all the power being used and the designs he found on the desk. He crossed the room with only a few steps and paused in front of the machine. He could hear the slight hum coming from the machine now that he was closer.

He glanced around the room to see if he could see some sort of clue to figure out what was going on. But Tony only saw one way to really know what was really going on. _Shit, I'm going to have to open it_, he thought begrudgingly.

Tony forced his hesitancy and worry out of his mind and placed his hands on the handle. It took Tony a few seconds to figure out which way to turn the handle, though finally he turned it to the left and pulled up.

A great surge of cold fog burst out of the long tube, a hissing sound echoed around the small lab. Goosebumps rose on Tony's arms, either from the cold emanating from the tube or maybe the noise. "That's creepy" he said to himself.

Tony waved his hands around in the mist trying to clear it from his vision. Peeking through the vapour was a young woman. She looked to be around 23 or 24, faint laughing lines at the edge of her eyes. Her face was oval shaped, the curves of her face were gentle and without harsh edges. Her skin was light and soft, remarkably delicate looking and without marks or scars, however very pale. Her hair was light blonde and pull aside in a plat, though her fringe went straight across her forehead and fell just above her eyes. Her lips appeared soft and supple, the top and bottom of her lips were both full and seemed as though they were slightly blue. She was beautiful, Tony came to the conclusion after studying her.

Though a small number of seconds passed by and she still hadn't moved, her whole body stiff. Tony looked down her body and noticed she was wearing a seemingly soft and light blue nightdress, it didn't have sleeves only slightly thick straps at the top, the hem reaching just above her knees.

Instantly and without warning the woman jerked forward and up into a sitting position, the only sounded in the room was of her trying to find air. Her hands reached out trying to find something to steady herself, the world shook around the woman and a wave of nausea hit her though before she threw up she found the side of the bed she realised she was in, and put her head over the side.

Her hands quickly found something to get a hold on, but something else also had a hold on her. Feeling warms hands clutch around her shoulder and forearm caused panic to grow inside her. "Hey, you okay?"

_Do I look okay to you?_, she wanted to say but her alarm at the situation stopped her from uttering her sarcastic thoughts. She ripped her hands away from the man standing in front of her like touching him was poison. Her hand went to her side and pushed herself further back on the bed and away from this stranger, and his hands fell from her shoulder and arm.

"I'm not going to hurt you" she could hear him say, his voice gentle and soothing.

She eventually lifted her head to look at the man that stood in front of her, shock tore through her body, "Howard?"

A confused expression flashed across his face. "Uh no, I'm Tony" he said his voice unsure, he then realizes what she had said "Wait did you just say Howard, as in Stark?"

_No, that's not Howard. He looks different…but so… the same as well. _She was feeling so many different emotions that she didn't think that she could pinpoint just one. "Wh-where's Howard?" she stuttered out. Her arms crossing around her upper body and bringing her legs up, bent in front of her, a defensive display.

_God, I'm so cold,_ she thought as a sudden shiver racked her body, then again, and again. Her teeth chattering out of control made Tony realize that she was cold. He scanned is gaze around the room, looking for a blanket or anything but couldn't find **anything. **While damning the room's inadequate amount of supplies he hastily shrugged off his jacket.

He held out the jacket for her to grab in front of her, but she made no move. He groaned silently and laid it down in front of her instead and backed away from her. She was obviously scared of him. And for some reason called him 'Howard'. _Of course she did. He was the one who put her in there,_ he thought.

"Hey look I'm not going to hurt you" he said calmly and stretched his hands out in front of him to indicate he wasn't trying to harm her.

This gave her the courage to grasp the jacket and shakily pull it around her shoulders, clutching at the sides trying to pull them completely around her. _What the hell is going on,_ her thoughts panicked.

Hurriedly eyeing the room the girl couldn't find anything familiar, the only thing remotely familiar was the man, Tony apparently, standing in front of her, and that was only because he looked so much like Howard. Her shaking diminished after a minute or so with Tony's jacket wrapped around her.

She sat there trying to understand what she was doing here but then it came back to her. She's sick and Howard put her to sleep for god knows how long.

"Who are you? Where's Howard?" she repeated her earlier question that he still hadn't answered. Tony lowered his hands down to his sides after she became a little more at ease with him there.

Tony had thought about lying to her, obviously she knew him maybe they were friends and he had no way of knowing exactly how long she had been in there at least since Howard died, which was 18 years ago. "He's uh… he died"

Shock hit her like a train, heat rose to her face and her heart started beating twice the speed it had been before. Tears sprung to her eyes and she asked "What? When?" in disbelief and softly.

"He died in a car accident 18 years ago"

She tried to take the information in but she just couldn't believe it. _I've been asleep for at least 18 years who knows who many more_. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tony"

She rolled her eyes and said "You already told me that"

An irritated look flashed across his features "Okay. I'm Tony Stark, Howard was my dad"

_What? _"What?" her voice echoed her thoughts. _God this can't be happening, what __**is**__ happening?_ Her thoughts were distressing. _This man is at least… 34 or 35. That's how old Howard is._

"That's not possible, you're Howards age" she had to stop as another shiver ran up her spine, whether from the cold or conversation, she didn't know but she continued anyway "Even if he had you right after I was… you know, you'd be only young still. Mid 20s or something"

The look on his face gave it all away. _I've been asleep a lot longer than 18 years, _she thought sullenly. "What year is it?" She asked suddenly while looking down at her hands. Not really wanting this man to see her reaction. She hated it when people saw her cry, when she was young she was picked on so often that she'd cry in front of her tormenters or sometimes just bystanders. And every single time it was humiliating, like she was trying to get some special treatment or because she wanted pity. She promised herself she'd never cry in front of someone again, unless it was someone she really trusted and she didn't know this man from a bar of soap.

He sighed defeated, he knew he had to tell her. Of course he didn't know exactly how long she'd been in there but from what she had already said he knew that it's probably a lot longer than what she'd like. "2009" he said firmly but quietly, he was sort of hoping she wouldn't hear him.

She froze in place, her body felt so cold but at the same time hot skin caused her to sweat. "Oh god" came out as a moan of despair. "Oh god" she repeated, nothing else to say. Her tears fell freely and hot, a contrast to the coldness she felt on the inside. She didn't know what to think, it was just too much. She quietly tried to figure out how long she'd been in there when Tony spoke up.

"How long have you been in there?"

It was like he read her mind, though it was a fair assumption that that's what was on her mind after the way she reacted. She cleared her throat and wiped away her tears "64 years" her voice strangely calm and firm.

She could hear a faint swear come from the man, he left her in peace for a moment until he spoke again "What's your name?"

Without looking up or moving at all she just spoke very clearly and almost without emotion "Evelyn Barnes"

* * *

**2012**

Evie's always considered that to be the day I was born again, a reset is another way of putting it. At first she had been angry that Howard had left her in there, even though Tony had explained that he died only a year or two before the treatment for Tuberculosis had been found so he never had a chance to get her out. But then she really considered it, after Steve had died she really didn't have anyone else left, she was all alone for real. So for a while she had considered leaving and going somewhere else and live, try and start over again. Maybe Spain, or Scotland, and she'd always wanted to go to Australia. Though she only had a little under two weeks or think about it. Her plan had been that once she'd been treated for her disease she'd go and live somewhere else, somewhere she wouldn't see reminders of her life everywhere she went. She just didn't want to be anywhere that she'd be reminded of Bucky or Steve.

But she'd realized not too long after she'd been woken up by Tony that she had been given the perfect opportunity to forget everyone and try and move on with her life. That was of course up until Jamie, her son, came along. A perfect little reminder of her life before the war, before Bucky and Steve had died, before everything really. But even though he reminded her of Bucky every single day, she could deal with it because he was all that mattered to her now. Even if he was the spitting image of his father.

Going around a corner Evie was greeted with the sight of the now familiar front doors of Jamie's day care that he spent most days in while she worked STARK Tower. About ten months ago Tony had offered her a job at STARK Tower, which had only just started construction, then four months later they had built up enough of it for people to start working in the lower levels.

Evie hadn't wanted to go back for the pure and simple reason of reminders, but the world had changed a lot and it was a very good job and a very nice apartment, which Pepper found for her after Evie originally turned down the job offer.

Evie reasoned that New York would have changed enough so that it wouldn't be a constant reminder of her life. Like Jamison Park wouldn't remind her of playing tag with Steve, Bucky and Rebecca, Bucky's younger sister. Or Tommy's Dinner would make her remember that in Steve and Bucky's last year of school we'd all go and hang out there every single day, their friends and my own would join us most days. Evie thought that it would all be different. So she said yes and moved there. Yes, a lot was completely different, or sort of different and then sometimes the exact same place as 70 years ago.

But Jamison Park hadn't really changed at all, except the different seats and play equipment, it was still the same old park. Tommy's Dinner was the same, she went in there once to just have a peak and was confronted with the exactly same shop she spent so many days in. So Evie promised herself that she'd never go back there even if people said they still have the best milkshakes in New York. According to Tony who had accompanied her there.

She pushed through the glass doors of the day care and held it open as a middle aged man with a young girl, his daughter she presumed, walked through. He gave her a small nod and a smile, she reciprocated the gesture.

She strode over to the front desk smiling at Jenna, the young and brunette receptionist, "Hi Jenna, how's your day been?"

Jenna smiled back as she saw Evie and replied "Hey Mrs Barnes. It's been okay, kind of boring though"

Jenna pressed a button on her desk allowing Evie to get through the security that were in place to stop random people walking in.

Evie pressed against the door and walked inside the actual day care. It was on the smaller side but that was overall better because then the day care workers could actually see all the kids. On the right side of the room there was a long row of small table and chairs, most of the kids were sat down over there, more than likely drawing.

His always messy brown locks of hair that reached just to his ears were easy to single out. _He never gives me anytime to brush it, always jumping from here to there_, she thought irritated yet content and glad that he was her son.

She walked over to Cassie, the woman who owned the day care with her wife Julia. Cassie was around 30 and completely beautiful. She was as tall as a model giving her amazing legs, and was curved in all the places all women wanted. Her skin was dark toned and had long brown curvy hair that she usually pulled back into a pony tail.

As Evie closed in on the table where Cassie was sitting and Jamie just on the other side, Evie spoke up "Hey Cassie"

Cassie turned her head around and looked up at Evie, "Oh, hi Evie" Cassie smiled and then turned to Jamie who had been too busy still drawing to hear his mother's voice "Jamie, your mum's here"

Jamie's head quickly snapped up, his big baby blue eyes landed straight on his mother, even if his fringe impaired his vision with hit being so long. _I don't care what he does or says, he's getting a haircut first thing Saturday_, Evie thought exasperated. A quick smile spread across his face, one of his front teeth had fallen out earlier that week so his smile was a bit holey, for a lack of a better word. His face was patterned with freckles across his cheeks. Evie often thought of Jamie as the cutest kid on the planet, and he kind of was.

His face a huge smile "Mummy!" he screamed, the noise slightly grating on the ears. He scurried quickly over to his mother, wrapping his arms around her waist, squeezing as tightly as he could with his arms.

"Hi baby" she chuckled out, lightly hugging him back "C'mon let's get your bag and go home"

Jamie was quick with fetching her bag as Cassie passed Evie some of the paintings that Jamie had made that day. Evie was proud to admit she'd kept almost all of them, they were in a large tub in her closet.

Jamie quickly said goodbye to his friends and Cassie, as Evie did the same. It only took Evie and Jamie 30 minutes until they walked through their front door. Jamie flung his bag into a corner of the living room and leaped over to the lounge grabbing the remote off the coffee table. "Hey, Jamie! Come pick up your bag and put it on the kitchen bench please" Evie said with her most authoritative tone she could muster up.

She could hear him groan as she walked into the small kitchen that was connected to the living room by a small area where a dining table sat. She laid down her bag on the counter and pulled off her knee length coat, laying it on the counter next to her bag.

He trotted into the kitchen and reached up and tossed his bag up next to hers. Looking up at her with his big blue eyes he said "Can I go watch TV?"

"Yeah sure, but in about ten minutes you're getting in the bath so don't get too comfortable" She said as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed the container that held a premade lasagne that she planned to put in the oven to cook while she put Jamie in the bath.

Sounds of displeasure radiated from Jamie "What? But I had one last night!"

Chuckling she replied "Jamie I know you know that you have to have a bath every night, you get all dirty through the day and then smelly. If you don't wash you'll smell and then none of your friends will want to play with you. Okay?"

"Okay" he huffed before walking out into the living room, noises from cartoons quickly filled the otherwise silent apartment.

It only took Evie half an hour to get Jamie in the bath, washed and redressed in his Iron Man pyjamas, Tony's gift, when there was a loud knock on the door. Jamie currently sitting on the lounge while Evie was about to pull the now cooked lasagne out of the oven. With her hands full she wasn't able to stop Jamie when he went running to the front door to greet whoever was knocking, "No, Jamie! Don't open it, you don't know who's there" she said irritated.

Before she had set the lasagne down on the bench Jamie had already opened the door and yelled out "Mr Phil's here!" A moment later he spoke again "Hi, Mr Phil!" his voice was high and undeniably adorable.

"Hey, Jamie. Is your mother there?" He said kindly and in a soft voice.

Surprise washed over Evie. _What's Phil doing here?_ She quickly straightened her dress, making sure she looked presentable, she walked over to the front door where Jamie was standing at the door and staring up at Phil. Jamie had always liked Phil, even though he'd only met him a few times, though Phil had been there when Jamie was born. "Jamie, could you please not open the front door without me there. You have no idea who could have been outside"

He slightly deflated and said "Yes mum"

Looking away from Jamie, Evie turned her head towards Phil as smiled pleasantly at her "Hi Evie. Could I come in for a moment?"

Nodding her head "Hey, yeah sure. Come in" she stepped aside as Phil walked in, Jamie had already retreated back to the TV when something interesting happened on the show.

"Got something cooking?" Phil questioned after smelling the delicious scent originating from the kitchen.

"Yeah. I made lasagne. Well when I say made, I do mean bought a premade one and heated it up essentially" Evie closed the front door, making sure to lock it.

"That counts as cooking. At least that's what I tell myself" Phil joked.

Evie came to stand in front of Phil facing him when she said "So what is that warranted a visit?"

Phil shifted his weight but still looking in her eyes when he replied "I have some news"

Dread fell upon Evie like a massive weight. _Tony was doing something for SHIELD. Oh god, something's happened to him._

Phil reacting to the expression on her face quickly spoke up again "It's not bad news" relief quickly pushed away her previous emotion, Phil continued on "It's actually really amazing news. But you might want to sit down before I tell you" he motioned his hand to the stool that was seated on the other side of the kitchen counter.

"Um why?"

Phil simply smiled "Please?" he said kindly.

Evie complied, walking over to the stool closest to her "Okay care to share the not-bad news?"

Phil moved to stand in front of her while she sat down on the stool when he started talking "Two days ago a Russian oil team found the Red Skull's crashed jet, The Valkyrie, frozen in the ice. Inside the jet we were able to find your brother"

Pain crushed Evie, she always knew her brother died but to be told that they'd found his body made it all the more real. It sort of bittersweet thought. _At least I know now. And can properly burry him_.

Phil must've noticed the crestfallen look her face took when he walked close enough to her to put a hand on her shoulder "When they found him we were called in and when we arrived and extracted him from the ice we were able to revive him. His enhanced abilities must've kept him alive. He's alive Evie"


	2. Chapter Two - Relief

**Chapter Two - Relief**

**2012**

Shock wreaked cold shivers up Evie's arms and legs towards her spine, her heart twice the speed it should be. _What does he mean, Steve's not alive. It's not possible_, she thought frantically.

"What? No, Phil, Steve died almost 70 years ago. That can't be possible" her voice hurried and full of uncertainty.

"It's true, Evie. He's alive" he stated, obviously completely sure of himself. _No, this can't be right. He can't be alive. _It took Evie a moment to open her mouth again but before she did Phil spoke again "If you want to see him, we have him in a facility 20 minutes from here. You can come with me now"

She tried to ignore the information that he'd just delivered and tried to reason her way out of having to get her hopes up, thinking she may just have her brother back and then be crushed when it's someone else or… who knows what. _Phil would never lie to me, but he may be wrong._

"I have Jamie, I can't leave him hear by himself and I can't get a babysitter this late"

"You can take him with us. We have rooms where he can sleep while you're with your brother. I'll look after him for you" Phil said generously, obviously meaning it. Phil had always been kind to her and Jamie when they interacted, which wasn't all the time but it was every now and then.

Worry clenched at Evie's heart as she stood from the stool and turned around to face the kitchen bench. She bent over the bench, her hands placed evenly apart and flat against the surface.

Phil could tell that she was freaking out. _Who wouldn't be right now?_ Phil thought right before he reach his hand tentatively to rest on her shoulder. "Evie… he **is** alive. And it **is** him" he informed her quietly but forcefully. "If you come with me you'll be able to see him in 20 minutes from now"

_God, 20 minutes compared to the never again that I'd come to accept._ She thought chuckling at herself. She reached her hand over her shoulder and laid it on top of his that already rested there. "This isn't a trick?"

"No. Of course not"

"And you're **sure** that it's him?"

"Yes, Evie. It's him" you could just **hear** his smile as he spoke.

Summoning up the courage and letting reality sink in Evie pulled her hand from Phil's and stood up straight and turned to face him. "Okay. Let's go, I'll get my coat and get Jamie ready and we'll be ready in 5 minutes"

Evie swiftly leapt into action, quickly running back to the oven to turn if off she yelled out "Jamie, get your boots, jacket and turn the TV off!"

"Why?"

"Because we're going somewhere. I'll tell you in the car. Just go get your stuff" Evie was wrapping foil around the container holding the just ready lasagne. She had thought she'd just put it in the fridge and eat a later time but then a thought comes to her "Hey, Phil how much do you like lasagne?"

"Love it"

"Good. So does Steve but there's a mountain of it here so we can all share" _I'm talking about Steve as if he's here. This is… amazing._ Evie knew she was beaming, she could feel it. But she had to stop, she still wasn't sure he was there. _It can't be real until I see him with my own eyes_.

After grabbing the lasagne she grabbed her bag, coat, phone and keys. Not bothering to double check as she was too busy. Jamie trotted back into the lounge room after a minute or two and came to a stop in front of Phil. "Where are we going Mr Phil?"

Phil smiled and said "To see someone"

"Who?"

Phil knowing tell Jamie that his uncle was alive was probably better left to his mother, "You'll see when we get there"

Evie passed Phil the tightly wrapped up lasagne and picked up Jamie. "Okay let's go"

After 20 minutes of Jamie repeated trying to stick his head out of the moving car's window to get a better look at the nightlife of New York City, which he rarely ever got to get a glimpse, and Evie repeatedly pulling him back inside.

Phil and Evie kept the conversation light, mostly talking about what the other had been doing recently. Apparently Phil had met someone, a cellist, though it didn't look like it was going to work out in the end, due mostly to his job. _Having a job as a SHIELD agent would come with some difficulties._

They pulled up on the curb in front of a large building, once inside Phil indicated to Evie that she had to sign in and take a security lanyard. So she walked into the elevator with Phil, in her left hand she held her bag and the other holding Jamie's hand.

It only took a few moments for them to reach their destination, which Evie could tell it was since she saw Nick Fury standing outside a door talking to a tall brunette woman. Fury noticed her after probably hearing the clicking noises of her high heels against the hard floor. "Mrs Barnes, it's good to see you again under better circumstances"

Evie's smile was slight and quick "Hi" her voice small, he could barely hear it.

Before they wanted to get started Phil spoke up "I can take Jamie to the kids room we have set up. We have plates and drinks down there so don't worry about him getting some food. When you're ready I'll bring him back up again"

Evie let out a breath, she didn't know what to say to Jamie and she didn't want to confuse Steve so she was worried about what to do with Jamie. "Thank you so much Phil" Evie smiled at him and then got down with one knee on the floor to be closer to Jamie's level of height. "Okay so, Jamie you're gonna go with Phil for a little while, have something to eat maybe play a game or watch a movie and then you can come back up here. Okay?"

Jamie looked unsure "Who are you meeting?"

Reaching her hand to rest on his shoulder she said "I'll show you later, just go with Phil for now"

Jamie uttered a 'Okay' and spun on his feet skipping over to Phil. They exited the room leaving Evie alone with Fury and the woman.

"This is Maria Hill, she's a SHIELD agent" Fury introduced her, Maria's hand reached out in front of her for a hand shake which Evie accepted.

Maria nodded her head hello and Evie replied "Hi"

Maria turned back to Fury quickly said their goodbyes. Fury got to the point quickly "I assume Agent Coulson explained to you what happened?" Evie nodded her head, he continued "After we revived him we thought it best to ease him into the new world but it backfired and he ended up getting out of the facility and finding himself in the middle of Times Square. So we've already told him everything"

Seeing the alarm on her face he said "Not about you though, we thought you'd want to tell him about you…and Jamie too" his face was kind through his words, which wasn't something that Fury was known for. Although being surrounded by the amount of bad guys he has to deal with, it doesn't surprise her he's that way. "Plus we didn't really want to have to explain that, too confusing. I barely understand how that worked" he continued after a few moments.

_This is too much. What am I going to say to him? I have no idea how to explain Jamie, it's so unbelievable. Though the idea that we both end up here is rather unbelievable too._ Evie's thought were frantic and full of worry and doubt. _What if he's angry with me after what I said to him? _She asked herself but couldn't come up with an answer.

"You can go in now, he's waiting inside"

Evie didn't… no couldn't move from where she stood in front of the door. Tears welling up in her eyes, her breath was ragged, she couldn't get a real breath in. Fury noticed her hesitancy to walk in and said "You don't have to do this now. I just thought that you'd like to see him" his hand rested on her shoulder, comforting her.

The air around them quite for a minute before Evie drew in a deep breath and breathed out "I can't go in there" Fury quietly asked why, she inhaled again "Because the last time I saw him… before he died, I was angry at him" she was quite again for a moment, "I was angry because my husband had just died and I blamed him for it. Even though I knew that he was hurting just like I was, he lost his best friend, I still was so… horrible. I wouldn't talk to him and when he went on his last mission I didn't even know he'd gone until Peggy got back and told me he had died" her confession was quick, hoping maybe Fury wouldn't have heard it properly, but she knew she had to get it off her chest. _Finally confess my sin that I've carried for three years._ Though in reality it was much longer than that, closer to 70.

This thought almost brought her to her knees. Her tears breaking the surface and falling down her cheeks. A sob wreaked through her body. She could feel Fury moving closer as he spoke "I doubt that he cares that much about it right now. I'm bettin' he's just gonna want to see you"

He's right. Steve never could stay mad at me long. Except for when he found out Bucky and me were dating. He was so angry, and confused. The memory brought a smile to Evie's face, alleviating her worries slightly.

She stopped herself from crying and tried to compose herself as much as she could, straightening her coat and brushing down her purple dress. She squared her shoulders and slowly pushed the doors open.

Her senses were overloaded, the bright lights temporarily blinding her, and the squeak of the door was as loud as a lawnmower. The room was clean and clinical, medical equipment throughout the room. Four beds lined the wall, out of the three beds they were all empty, except the one on the very end furthest away from the door.

That one was occupied by her brother. He was just as she remembered. Not the younger, shorter and skinnier Steve she grew up with. But the great man he grew into, with help of Dr Erskine, in both the physical sense and personality wise.

People had never doubted the fact that they were siblings. They both had the bright blonde hair, the crystal blue eyes and could both pull of that trade mark 'I expected more from you' frown perfectly. Which they had gotten from their mother. Occasionally people even thought they were the same age, mostly due to the fact that Steve was always on the shorter side.

His body was facing towards the large window with a view of the city we had grown up in. It was almost completely dark so most of the lights in the buildings were on but the sky had an amazing orange hue. _He's probably wishing he had something to draw with, _Evie thought sadly.

Whenever they had been young they didn't get to see so many amazing views, so when Steve got the chance he took it to draw it. And then during the war when he **did** get to see amazing sights he was too busy trying to wage war against HYDRA.

His shoulders were slightly slumped over, he looked sad. Even from behind she could tell his emotions. Had he asked about me yet? Has he just assumed I've died by now? I should be somewhere around the 90 years old mark by now. He's probably hadn't even thought about the possibility that I'm alive still.

Wanting to just rip the hypothetical Band-Aid off, Evie spoke up "St-Steve?" she stuttered out.

Not wasting more than a second Steve was off the bed, on his feet and stood up straight and defensive. A quick flicker of happiness and hope flashed across his features until not a moment later his face hardened. His eyebrows creased in anger and he seemed to be trying to picking out the right words when he cautiously said "Is this another trick?"

"What? No!" Evie spoke, saddened that he'd had to ask her this. She stepped forward trying to get closer to Steve but he immediately flinched backwards. Her hands were instantly in front of her "Steve. It's me"

He still looked unsure, she couldn't blame him, she'd felt the same way when Tony found her. "Prove it"

A million different memories flashed through her brain but it was too hard too single out just one. A moment of silence passed while Evie quickly trying to gather a memory, "You were the one to give me away at my wedding and you were Bucky's best man"

He shook his head, "Anyone could know that. Tell me something only Evie knows" his voice pleading. He'd seen a lot of strange and unexplainable things in his life time and after that stunt that, Nick Fury had pulled he definitely wasn't ready to trust him just yet. He couldn't trust anyone so he wanted, no **needed **more than anything, this woman standing in front of him to be his sister.

Evie sighed and spoke up again "The day you met Bucky we were walking home from school when four boys from your class tried to beat you up, but Bucky stopped them and that was the first time I had met him and you two were best friends ever since. Oh! And I bit him"

* * *

**1928**

"Hurry up Steve! I wanna get home, I'm starving!" A young Evie Rogers yelled to her older brother, Steve, who was currently at least twenty feet behind her. Evie had been almost running the whole way back home, her brother though had been at a slower place. Evie had been too busy playing with her new friends, which she'd just made that first day back at school, to eat any of the lunch her mother had prepared for both of them that morning.

Usually their brother, Jonathan, would be with them but he'd been too sick that morning to even get out of bed. Jonathan was the middle child, so he was usually the peace maker, both Evie and Steve had slight tempers.

Unlike her brother, Steve, Evie never got picked on in school. Only as much as the next kid, because no one escapes school unscathed from bullies. But Steve, because of his size, had always been picked on, and Evie and Jonathan couldn't help him as they were even smaller.

So as Evie turned the corner, one more turn closer to their destination Evie saw them first. _What are they doing here? They live five blocks in the other direction_, _are they waiting for Steve? Why though?_ It didn't take Evie more than a moment to realize why they were waiting for Steve, he probably tried to stand up for someone and made them angry, as per usual. They couldn't do anything at school while all the teachers were there but they could definitely do something now.

Before Evie could turn around and warn Steve to go the long way around, but avoid the four boys that were currently sitting on a wooden bench in the small park that was just down the corner from their house. All four boys were bigger than Steve and myself, not to mention a lot meaner. Their names were Jim, Chris, George and Mike, and they'd been picking on Steve since the first grade. Jim was the ring leader and the biggest and worst of them.

It only took Steve a second to realize they were there, he did have enough time to turn the other way and run but he didn't even try. _Why is he so stubborn!_ She thought, annoyed with Steve's attitude to running away. "Hey! Rogers!" Evie snapped back around and noticed the four large boys had noticed them and were now making their way closer to them.

She turned back to Steve who looked alarmed, as he should, but he wasn't moving. "Steve, c'mon. We can outrun them, we'll just take the long way home" he didn't even budge, just kept standing there. "Steve!"

He shook his head and looked down at her, "No, Evie. You go, I'm not gonna run away. They're just gonna find me tomorrow anyway. I'm not going to keep running away from them"

Evie groaned out, frustrated with her brother, she turned and looked at the boys again and saw they were getting closer. She focused back on her brother again "Please Steve. I'm not leaving you and… please just come with me. You can't fight them there's four of them and they're all bigger than you" Steve's face softened a bit as he looked down at her, Evie saw that he was close to agreeing with her "Please Steve? I just wanna go home"

Steve sighed and nodded, he reached his hand down and took hers. "Okay, let's go" The very next moment they were running back around the corner and down the street. They heard the shouting and then the four boy's feet hitting the pavement of the sidewalk. Despite the fact that there were many adults and a few other kids probably walking home no one gave them even a second glance.

They could both hear the shouts of the boys behind them, the random 'We're gonna catch you Rogers!' and 'Get back here Rogers!' despite it only being about 30 seconds of running Evie could see that Steve was having a hard time breathing. _It's because of his asthma! He needs to stop for a minute, _she thought. She noticed that they were turning another corner and remembered there was a small alley just around that corner. _We can hide there!_, she planned.

After turning the corner, and without warning Evie dived into the alley, bringing Steve with her. "What-" he took in a breath "are you-" another breath "doing!" Steve could barely get his words out.

"We'll hide in here. You can't run anymore Steve. You're going to have an asthma attack!" Evie saw him about to try and argue with her but they heard the sounds of the boys again and Steve sighed.

"Okay fine let's hide over here" Steve then was the one doing the pulling and dragged her over to an overfull dumpster. The ground beside it was disgusting and had puddles of who knows what and empty bottles of alcohol. She could feel the liquid on the ground soak through the holes in her shoes and into her socks as they crouched down behind it.

They crouched there until they saw the boys pass the alley, the sound of them running could be heard getting fainter. Evie and Steve sighed relieved, and chuckled. Steve was the first to move out from behind the dumpster. Steve was about to open his mouth when out of nowhere Evie lunged forward "You idiot! Why didn't you just run in first place?" and pushed him in the chest.

Steve stumbled back a bit but hit something. Evie's eyes found what he had fallen into, it was Jim. Steve didn't have time to react before he was shoved into the ground, face first. "Found you Rogers"

Evie tried to go and help Steve up but before she could she was dragged away by another boy, from behind. One of his arms went around her waist and threw her in the other direction "Go home to your mommy" he sneered and turned and walked away.

Rage hit Evie suddenly and she hurled herself at the boy, Chris, who had thrown her. She latched onto him on his back, her hands went to his hair and pulled. "Leave! My! Brother! Alone!" she screamed, tugging furiously at his hair. She was sure she had pulled some out.

Chris screamed out in pain "Ah! Let go!" Evie didn't relent, not until her demands had been met. She kept yanking at his roots, causing more yells, his arms frantically trying to pry her off, but Evie held on tight.

Abruptly another set of arms came around her waist again, her surprise made it easy for the perpetrator to pry her off easily. Her hands came loose of Chris' hair and instead reached down to the culprit's own hands and tried to pry them off.

When they barely budged she quickly reacted by pulling the hands as close to her mouth as possible and pushed her head and mouth to the hand and bit down hard on the hand. The boy, from the sound of the voice, yelped in pain "Ah! Stop!" and gently but quickly released her and put her on the ground.

She turned around and saw a boy that wasn't one of the four boys, but someone she'd never seen before. He was probably around Steve's age, but bigger. He had light blue eyes, his hair was a dark brown and cut short like any other boy. Evie could feel her heart skip a beat, _He's so pretty_, she thought quietly.

Though quickly was snapped out it when he spoke "I'm trying to help you, you're just gonna get yourself hurt, me and my brother will help him" He guided her hurriedly over to the side of the alley. Evie looked over and saw that all four boys had surrounded Steve in the dead end alley, and were pushing him around.

The boy that had pulled her off Chris then went running into the other boys, another boy, assumedly his brother, went in after him.

Steve wasn't just lying there while they hit him, no he was fighting back, as much as he could. Steve had always been a fighter. The boy that pulled her off Chris and the other one, his maybe brother, made quick work of pulling the boys off Steve.

"Leave him alone!" He shouted after pushing Jim to the ground, this boy was only a little bigger than Jim but so was the other boy. Certainly the four other boys could have started fighting with this new boy and his 'brother' but Evie knew that Jim and his friends never truly did like a fair fight. They liked to gang up on the weaker ones.

Jim stood in front of his friends, but much further down the alley from Steve, Evie and the two boys and said "Don't do that again Rogers, next time we'll get you when you're alone"

Evie's eyes snapped back to Steve and saw him crouching on one knee, obviously trying to get up. Evie ran to him, putting her arms around his arm and trying to help him up. She didn't notice them leave but just assumed they would. As soon as this boy and his 'brother' got involved it was over, they don't like even numbers, even if it wasn't.

"Are you okay?" Evie questioned Steve quietly, she quickly noticed the blood on his lip, a reminder of the beating they could deal out before the boy and his brother came to stop them.

Steve softly but swiftly pushed her hands away from him, embarrassed maybe that his little sister was trying to take care of him instead of the other way around. "I'm fine Evie" he uttered, before turning his head up to the two new boys that Evie didn't know. Steve nodded slightly and said "Thanks"

Steve stuck his right hand out after switching it with his left to hold his left side. The older boy, the one who had done all the talking, reached out to shake it. "I'm Bucky"

"Steve" he replied as their handshake ended. His hand going back to where it had been supporting his left side before. They both sized each other up for a second before 'Bucky's' eyes fell on me. He smiled and asked "So you're his little sister? I've got a sister around your age" he then pointed over to the other boy, the quieter one, "that's my little brother, Mathew"

Mathew threw his hand up and slightly waved at them. Bucky and Mathew where then looking only at her, she knew this was her turn "I'm Evie, his sister"

Both Bucky and Mathew nodded, then Bucky turned and looked at Steve "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Steve nodded as he wiped the blood on his lip away with the bottom of his sleeve and said "Yeah I'm in your class at school. You're new right?" All Bucky did was nod. Steve quickly collected himself as Evie went back over to the dumpster to collect their bags they had left on the damp ground, leaving the bottoms of their bags also slightly damp. _Don't think about it_, Evie chanted to herself.

They all walked out of the alley, Steve and Bucky first, Evie and Mathew trailing behind. Evie kept trying to talk to Mathew but found he was either a quiet person or just didn't really want to talk to her, so eventually she closed her mouth and walked silently behind her brother and his new found friend.

_They seem to be getting along, _she thought happily. Steve didn't in truth have many friends, it would be certainly good for him to have someone to play with besides her and their brother, who wasn't there most of the time due to him being so sick recently.

As they reached their house Bucky and Mathew stopped for a moment, "Where do you live?" Steve asked the two brothers.

"Just down there actually" Mathew pointed further down the street, the street ended only about ten houses down so Evie came to conclusion that they only lived a minute walk away.

Steve and Bucky exchanged goodbyes, as well as Mathew and Evie. Evie and Steve walked up the steps of their house before Bucky stepped up on the second step and stopped Evie "They were a lot bigger than you. It was brave what you did" his words could be heard by everyone but knew it was for Evie. Her heart jumped and her face flushed a bright red. She smiled as he continued "You got a good bite too" his tone joking.

She laughed as he flashed her a smile and jumped back down the stairs and started walking home with his brother. She hadn't really noticed too much before but Bucky was actually very handsome, and he was funny, and liked to stand up for other people he barely knew. _And he was nice to me_, her thoughts echoed. Her heart beat jumped as she watched him walking home turn around and smile back at her, before turning around and continuing his short but eventful walk home.

* * *

**2012**

Steve could almost instantly feel all the worries he had fall off his shoulders and felt the relief of at least** knowing** someone, anyone in this place. "Evie?" he asked quietly, as he slowly stepped a little closer to this woman. This woman who was supposed to be his little sister, the last person he has left, the person he had to protect above all else. And he could even tell it was her.

Evie let out a breath of relief. _He believes me_, she thought. She simply nodded, a huge smile settled on her face, tears welling up in her eyes. "Yeah, it's me. It's me" she repeated.

Steve beamed and took off from his spot near the window, Evie met him halfway across the room as he threw her arms around his shoulders, after he had bent down to hug her around the waist. His hold so strong he lifted her off the ground, completely into his arms. "I can't believe you're alive" she whispered, not so much to Steve but mostly just into the air.

They didn't know how long they stood there for, both just relieved to see the other. Evie had accepted his death three years ago, at least that's how long it was for her, and finally the ache in her chest when she thought about her family went away. She could think about Steve, or her parents, Jonathan, or Bucky without wanting to cry and lock herself away. This mostly because she had too because Jamie had started getting to the point where he wanted to know where his father was, or if his mother had any family other than Tony.

Steve had assumed when they told him that he was 70 years in the future that everyone he knew would be dead or old, and probably not have a lot of time left. That would of course be worse, because then he'd just be reminded that he never got to be there for Evie, or Peggy. The two most important people to him that were still alive when he went on that jet to stop the Red Skull.

That he'd missed out on all the important stuff. Maybe Evie eventually got married again, Stark being the most obvious choice, since it was obvious he cared for Evie a lot. Maybe they had children and by now their children would have had children. Maybe Peggy found someone else. _Who am I kidding, of course she found someone else, and everyone that met her loved her_. He thought lovingly, knowing in his heart that he'd missed his chance with her but no doubt in his heart that eventually she would have found someone to love.

Then a thought hit him. Pulling away from Evie he looked down at her. Her hair still a vibrant blonde, silky and healthy, her blue eyes still crystal clear and energetic. Her skin porcelain, smooth and basically unmarred, except for a light sprinkle of freckles. No wrinkles around her eyes, her body showing no signs of age.

His eyebrows creased in confusion "Evie, if it's been 70 years since I… died. Then why do you…"

He was interrupted before he could finish "It's a very long story Steve, I'll tell you the long version later but basically I had to be put in cryostasis, which is basically a coma where your cells are sort of frozen so I didn't age, for 70 years or so because I was sick. When I woke up a man called Tony Stark, Howard's son, helped me, and told me about the future and took care of me. I wouldn't have been able to survive without him"

Steve took a moment to let it all sink in properly, there were a few obvious details left out obviously, but still it was a bit to take in. "So… you're still 23 years old?"

"No, I've been living here for the past three years, I'm 26. Though in reality I'm more like 90 technically" She said quickly, without a breath. She felt her tears had mostly stopped but some still sitting on her cheeks. She pulled her hand up to her face and wiped them away.

She stood back a bit, both her hands still on Steve's upper arms, not wanting to let go of him. She was trying to get a look at him, make sure everything really was okay. She didn't stop until Steve spoke "So you've been living here for three years, all the while thinking everyone you knew was dead, me included?" his voice was soft, almost sad even.

Evie chuckled as she finally let go of him "Yeah, it was real hard at first, sort of felt hopeless. But something happened not to long after I got here that changed my tune a bit"

"What was that?"

_It's now or never, you have to tell him_. Evie told herself. She sighed in defeat, "I have a son. His name's James"

Steve face was one of pure shock, he knew he heard right though. _Evie has a son, named… James? Why would she name her son after Bucky? She wasn't pregnant before he died, they would have said something. It would be fairly strange for the father wouldn't it? _He thought.

Evie could tell that he needed an explanation. "I was already pregnant when I was put in cryostasis, I didn't even know until one of Tony's doctor's checked me out after I had woken up" Evie was quite for a moment, trying to let it all sink in "He's Bucky's son, that's why I called him James. I always did love that name, loved to call him that" she trailed off a little towards the end. Thoughts of her dead husband distracting her.

Steve had a few shocks so close together, he was starting to feel light headed. He moved backwards a bit, knowing the bed was there to catch him when he sat down. _This is ridiculous, _he thought. Steve chuckled while moving his hand towards his forehead and slightly rubbed it. "This is crazy, Evie. That we both end up here. And that you have a son, yours and Bucky's son. It's just…"

"I know" Evie walked over to Steve and sat down next to him on the hospital bed.

They sat in silence until Steve spoke "Can I see him?"

"Yeah, of course. He'd love to see you. I didn't really explain earlier what happened and why we were here because I didn't want to get his hopes up. I've told him stories of you and Bucky for a while. He always loves them, knowing his dad and uncle were heroes. I told him you were dead… because you were. And I didn't want to tell him we were coming here for you then it not be real. He adores you and he's never even met you. He says he wants to grow up to be just like you and Bucky"

Steve laughed "You must tell a good story"

"Yeah, true ones, Steve. You were a hero. Still are if you want to be"

"What about you? Still Miss America?" he asked turning his attention to her.

Evie faltered, she couldn't tell how she should answer. So she just went with the truth "No. Not anymore. I'd thought about it for a little while after I'd gotten back but then I had Jamie and it didn't seem right to leave him so vulnerable. What if something happened to me? I mean Tony probably would have taken him in, he loves him, but I don't want to put that burden on him"

Steve nodded, agreeing with her words "Do you miss it? I know you always liked being able to help people"

Evie shrugged, looking down at her hands. "Yeah, a little. But Jamie's more important"

Steve deciding to leave it for now stayed quiet, also looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Do you want to go see him now?" Evie said after a moment.

Steve nodded and stood, Evie following suit. They left the room and with the help of a nurse both were shown to the kid's room that Phil had spoken of. It was bright, colourful and big. It had a row of small TV screens with game consoles beside them. A big table in the middle, full of pencils, crayons and paper. A bench next to the door that had a sink, microwave and kettle. In the corner there was two big tubs no doubt filled with kid's toys. And in the other corner a big TV with a big brown lounge in front, which was where Jamie and Phil where sitting. Both had a plateful of lasagne sitting on their lap and were watching a movie, Scooby Doo, Evie realized. _He loves that movie_, she thought to herself.

Evie looked at Steve who was standing in the door like a fish out of water. He clearly had no idea what to do with himself. He was about to meet his nephew for the first time and had only found out about him, among many other things, about five minutes ago.

Evie took Steve arms and lead him over towards where Jamie and Phil were sitting "Jamie" she said getting his attention. Jamie quickly turned around and noticed his mother, a smile quick on his face but then he saw Steve.

He could remember him from the pictures his mother had shown him but he had thought that he had died. His eyebrows creased "Is that Uncle Steve? You said he died"

Evie went and sat down next to her son, adjusting her body so she was facing him, her hand went on his shoulder rubbing down his back in a comforting gesture "Well baby… sometimes when we're real lucky the people we love can find their way back to you" she noticed that he wasn't really getting the answer he wanted "One day when you're a bit older and it's easier to understand I'll explain it a bit better, but for now let's just focus on the fact he's back"

Jamie looked convinced for the moment so Evie turned to Steve and motioned for him to come around to them. Steve moved in front of them on the lounge and crouched in front of Jamie. Steve smiled at his nephew and said "Hi, I'm Steve"

He reached his hand out for hand shake, Jamie knew what this was and put his hand in his and shook as a huge smile took place on his face "I'm Jamie"

* * *

**Author's Note**

I just want to say thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I wanted to point out from this chapter on it's pretty much set in CATWS but with flashbacks to other stuff, including back when Evie, Bucky and Steve were kids and during CATFA, when Evie was first with Tony, Iron Man and Avengers, and other bits here and there. I'll also try and not make it word for word with the movie when there are bits from the movies, I'll try and make them a little different since they would be because there's a whole other person there. I plan on showing Evie's abilities in the next chapter, or at the very least someone will mentions them.

**Questions**  
**_mmat:_** _Will Natasha have a connection with before he went in the ice or will it happen when they meet on the hellicarrier  
_I had thought about something like that originally but then the whole story got a little complicated since this story is mainly a Bucky/OC story. I do plan on doing a Steve/Nat story eventually and that's probably along the lines of something I'd do but for this story the first time they meet is in Avengers.


	3. Chapter Three - Like Father Like Son

**Chapter Three - Like Father Like Son**

**2014**

"Please Nat. Please, Jamie hasn't seen you in ages, he misses you" Evie pleaded with her friend of three years.

Natasha scoffed "I saw him three days ago, Evie. Don't try and guilt me into it. It won't work"

When Evie had first moved into her new apartment in DC Tony had installed speakers, microphones and such so that Evie could command all the electrical equipment, such as the TV, lights, etc., in the house through voice control. Which meant hands free phone calls which came in handy now as she pulled a Sheppard's Pie out of the oven and set it on the bench, as she continued to talk.

"So, he still misses you, so do I. Eliza and Brock are coming over too, why won't you. I know you're not busy. Please, Nat" the room was silent for longer than Evie liked so she kept talking "I made Sheppard's Pie"

Evie knew she got the right spot when she said that, Natasha always seemed to enjoy Evie's cooking, though so did most people, but Sheppard's Pie was one of her favourites. She could hear Nat sigh on the other side of the phone "Okay, fine. When do you want me there?"

"You can come now, Eliza and Brock should be here any minute and Steve's already here"

The line was silent for a moment again until Natasha spoke quietly and without any sort of tone to her voice, almost emotionless "Steve's there?"

Evie thought it was weird that she'd say that the way she did but a bit too distracted trying to cut into the pie to take too much notice. "Yeah, he's here. Why?"

"Why what?" She replied

"Why did you ask it like that?"

"Like what?"

Evie groaned in frustration "Just get over here soon. We're gonna play some games after dinner, and if you're not here soon I can't say for sure that there will be food left"

Evie had met Natasha three years ago, during the whole mess with Tony when he was sick, then there was the thing in Monaco, not to mention the human bug that is Justin Hammer. But that was when she had first met Natasha, originally as Tony's new assistant but then again later as the SHIELD agent Black Widow. They had hit it off straight away, and despite Natasha lying to her from the beginning they still remained friends.

Natasha, along with Clint and Eliza who were more of Evie's friends from SHIELD, loved Jamie. Most people did, he had a way of wrapping a person around his little finger. So sometimes Evie would invite them around to her house for dinner and a movie, or play some games, sometimes both. It varied, so did the people involved.

Evie had known Eliza from the beginning of her major involvement with SHEILD. Eliza Blake was a SHIELD agent who had been working for them for almost 15 years, despite her young age. Eliza was one of the first people Evie had made friends with when she officially joined SHIELD almost two years ago. She was a fairly quiet person, not so much that she didn't talk but never really much about herself. She always had a certain air of loneliness and sadness. Evie knew something bad must've happened to her, people don't just turn out that way for nothing, but she never asked. She didn't think it would be right to dig up old memories.

Evie headed into the living room where Steve and Jamie sat together silently watching one of Jamie's favourite cartoons. When Steve had first come back two years ago it was hard for him obviously, but he mostly had a hard time connecting with people, even Evie. He didn't hold a grudge for what had happened between them right before he went after the Red Skull, he understood even then. But he still had a difficult time talking to her. Because for him it had only been a few hours since he'd left her at the base and went after Schmidt. But for Evie it'd been years. Everything was different for her, she was a mother now. She'd changed so much in their time apart.

But Steve and Jamie were instantly best friends. Evie suspects it's mostly because everyone else, including herself, just wanted him talk to about what happened to him. Talk about his feelings and all that therapeutic stuff. But with Jamie, he could just be himself. Didn't have to talk about the fact he'd lost 70 years of living in the world, lost his chance at a family with Peggy, not to mention three years of his sisters life and one month before that his best friend and his sister's husband had died right in front of him.

Steve had been able to eventually talk to Evie about his feelings, not a lot only bits here and there but it was progress. He never really bonded with anyone but Jamie, until he met Natasha two years ago. They instantly connected, Evie might have called them friends or partners if it weren't for the way she'd catch them looking at each other. Friends can be attracted to each other, and occasionally appreciate their beauty but in this case it was very much different. Definitely not appreciation. Evie had never seen Steve look at a woman besides Peggy like that. Nor Natasha at another men, not even when she was **trying** to seduce them.

Though in the last few days they had both started to act a bit differently around each other, though Evie had never really given much thought to it until Natasha showed up later that night.

Both Brock and Eliza had arrived ten minutes earlier, Brock had picked up Eliza on his way since she lived only a few minutes down the road from him. Everyone but Natasha was there, all of them about to sit down to eat when Natasha strolled through the front door that Evie had left unlocked for her.

"Hey big guy" Natasha smiled sweetly at Jamie as she bent down to give him a big hug. Jamie of course threw himself into her arms.

Natasha was great with kids, something that probably came natural to her. It made Evie hope beyond all that one day she'd get to have that. A real life, a family, a nice house, and a dog to go with it. As her best friend she deserved everything in Evie's eyes, though of course Natasha never thought that about herself.

Jamie and Natasha exchanged a little hello and eventually came to sit down at the now full dinner table. She said her hello's to everyone quickly, and everyone responded back, except Steve merely murmured his response. Everyone promptly digging into the food. Conversation became fluid and light, there was a child at the table so there was absolutely no work talk.

Jamie was sitting at the end of the table with his mother on his left side, then beside her was Brock. Across from Brock sat Eliza, next was Steve and then Natasha the very end in front of Jamie. Evie helped Jamie cut his food up into suitable pieces so the 5 year old wouldn't be wielding a large sharp knife.

"Hey sorry to do this last notice but I can't watch Jamie tomorrow night" Natasha said apologetic as she took a bite from her fork. "I got an assignment" she explained.

Evie looked at Steve giving him the 'Can you do it?' look. Steve shook his head and swallowed the bite in his mouth "I've got the same assignment" not a moment later after a thought ran through her head Steve spoke again "And Clint's still away on his last assignment. Won't be back for a few more days"

Evie groaned to herself when Brock spoke "Why couldn't Jay watch him?"

"He's going out. He's a young man, and he **never** goes out. This is the one time he's told me he is. Besides I don't pay him that much"

Eliza finally joined the conversation "Who's Jay?"

"He lives across the hall. He babysits Jamie a lot" Natasha answer as she took a sip from her wine glass.

"I don't **need **a babysitter!" Jamie cried, irritated with being treated like the 5 year old he was.

"Yes you do baby"

"I can watch him if you want. I just got back from my last assignment, I should have a few days off now" Eliza offered, then a moment later added on "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Brock spoke up for this part "We're going to see that new movie, I can't remember the name. About spies or something"

Natasha scoffed loudly in disdain, as she took a bite of her food.

Evie smiled "Oh that's right, I forgot. You **hate** those movies" a chuckle escaping her lips.

This of course started an argument between Eliza and Natasha. Eliza a self-professed spy movie junkie. Steve eventually had to step in and divert the conversation somewhere else. No one wanted an argument over dinner, especially between two exert martial artists. Evie had just bought the new dinner table she didn't feel like having to buy a new one.

They had just finished Cluedo when Natasha excused herself to use the bathroom.

"You know I still can't believe that you're dating **Brock Rumlow**" Eliza decided to exaggerate Brock's name, as if it were surprising still.

Evie chuckled, as she grabbed six bowels from her cupboards as Eliza got the ice cream. "What's wrong with Brock?"

Eliza hesitated for a moment, groaning to herself. "There's nothing **wrong** with him as much as it's just weird. I didn't think that you'd go for a guy like that. Plus I've been working with Brock for over 10 years now, I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend…ever" Eliza started scooping chunks of cookies and cream ice cream out of the container "Though that's not to say I've never seen him with a girl. But it always seemed like it was more of the… physical sort of relationship" Eliza sniggered.

Shock and amusement covered Evie's face "Eliza!"

"What? It's true" Evie just shook her head and went back to the task at hand until Eliza spoke again "So have you and Brock… you know?"

Evie turned her eyes away from Eliza and looked at the roof, exasperatedly she laughed "No, we've only been dating for three months"

"I don't know what it was like back in your day, but that's more than long enough"

Evie groaned to herself, frustrated with the conversation "I know that it's different now. It's just… I haven't... I haven't ever been with anyone but B…" sound stopped coming from her voice without realizing it.

"Your husband" Eliza finished for her, her voice quiet and sorry.

It was quiet for a moment, awkwardness filled the silence. Evie was shifting where she stood. Eliza had halted her task of scooping out ice cream. Evie's eyes slowly shifted to the sight of Brock and her son playing around with some of his toys. The sight made Evie's heart jump and ache at the same time. _It should have been Bucky playing with Jamie,_ she thought gloomily.

But he wasn't there anymore, hadn't been there for a long time. Brock on the other hand was. He was nice, funny, handsome and most important a good person. Even if he did bad things to get there. Evie had seen him on missions, that's how they met. He'd done things, beat men when it needed to be done. Killed people even, but it was necessary.

The one thing that was missing from the picture was Steve, he was nowhere to be found in the living room. Neither was Natasha, she had excused herself to the bathroom a few minutes ago, but she should have been back by now.

"Can you do that by yourself?" Evie motioned towards the ice cream Eliza had only just gone back to scooping out, Eliza nodded. "Okay, thanks. I have to go to the bathroom"

Evie as quiet as possible snuck through her hallway, only narrowly avoiding a trip over one of Jamie's toys and managing to muffle a cry of pain when she stepped on a mound of his lego pieces. _Damn lego…_ she thought exasperated with Jamie's packing away abilities. Her stealth abilities had gotten a lot better in the last few years, Alyona her teacher had tried for years to teach her how to be a master at to being noticed but it'd never sunk in properly until Natasha had showed her.

Evie had reached the door of the bathroom, it was closed but she could still hear the conversation inside. Both Steve and Natasha were inside, and their topic of discussion was in some ways surprising and others, not so much.

Steve's voice was low and soft "I'm sorry for what happened. I shouldn't ha…"

She cut him off before he could finish "Haven't you ever heard it takes two Steve? I'm not angry at you"

She only just barley stopped talking when he spoke again "Then why are you ignoring me?" a silence fell over the room, the only thing Evie could hear was the sound of Jamie and Brock playing in the living room, "They're starting to notice, Natasha, or at least they will eventually"

There was another silent moment before she heard slight shuffling, "Was it so bad?" Steve's voice jesting and soft, almost helpless. She almost couldn't hear him.

She did hear however a feminine sigh that could only have come from Natasha. "Steve… it's not that. I just… I can't… do this. I'm not set up that way" her voice unusually vulnerable for Natasha. A moment passed, "I can't give you what you should have Steve. I can't do families and…" her voice trailed off.

She could hear Steve sigh, "Natasha, I don't… even know I want that anymore. I **do **know that I want you. I care about you." silence continued, and the more it went on the more horrible Evie felt for standing there listening to such a private conversation. _Oh god, I'm one of those awful women who just can't mind their own business_, she though horrified with herself.

She was about to leave when she heard Steve speak again "It's okay if you don't feel the same way" a second passed, "I…"

He was cut off by Eliza yelling out "Evie, Steve, Nat! The ice creams all scooped, come and get it!" Evie turned around to see the living room but at the angle where she standing in the hallway she couldn't see much.

Then heard the sound of a door handle being turned, realizing she was about to be found standing outside the bathroom listening to a very private conversation, which she felt real bad about now that she knows **exactly** how personal it was.

Seeing no other option Evie decided to use her god given gift, well not so much god given but more of a DNA given gift. Suddenly with a small snap Evie was no longer standing outside the door, Evie was in fact not even inside the building anymore.

She was standing just outside her building in the rain that was pouring from the sky, _Why does this always happen to me? Oh right I was eavesdropping on a conversation that I had no right to… I completely deserve this_.

Doing what Evie could do wasn't the norm that was for sure. She was something called a mutant, they're basically human but just the next step in human evolution. Or at least that's how her cousin Charles had explained it. Evie could, in short, teleport pretty much wherever she wanted. She did have to know what it looked like, not necessarily have been there before, but just know what it looked like. Over long distances wore her out and sometimes if she tried to go long distances too quickly or was tired she'd end up somewhere else completely. Which is why she almost always kept her passport on her when she went on assignments.

Evie quickly runs from where she stood to find shelter underneath the inadequate cover from the rain. She quickly pressed down on the microphone to her apartment "Buzz me up!" having to yell to get her voice over the sound of the howling winds and distance thunder.

A few moments later Eliza was on the other side of the speaker "Eliza! What are you doing down there?"

"I was taking out the rubbish. Now buzz me in!"

"No you went to the bathroom"

"No I didn't" Evie retorted loudly.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

Evie's patience ran dry as she grew increasingly wet, groaning herself and finally shouted through the microphone "Just open the fucking door!" Instantly chastising herself for her choice of words, _I really hope Jamie didn't hear that._

Evie heard a chorus of chuckling throughout the speaker of more than just Eliza "Okay, okay"

Evie quickly made her way upstairs, promptly ignoring their questions about what she was doing and went into her bedroom and changed out of her wet clothes. _So they have finally actually admitted, sort of, that they like each other… this isn't going to end well._ Evie knew the both of them too well, there were real feelings there and she knew that as soon as she could Nat was going to put distance between her and Steve. Even if it **was** stupid.

The rest of the night went by fairly uneventful, no more teleporting, no secret conversations of love and other stuff.

Well until Jamie asked Evie a question she definitely not expecting, "Do you have a picture of my dad?"

The room was silent, everyone had heard it. It may have come from the voice of a child and spoken softly but those words were as loud as a horn. Jamie knew about his father, that he'd died before he was born. He knew what he looked like, Evie had pictures of them at their wedding, and of him and Steve as well as another of them all together, on the walls around the rooms. So he wouldn't want it to see what he looked like. _What would he want it for?_ She thought curiously.

Evie faltered thinking about her dead husband and the father of her child. Willing herself to composure she nodded "Um, yes I do sweetheart. What do you want it for?" She asked softly.

"Mrs Johnson is making us do a… family tree" he paused to think midway sentence, before continuing, "And we have to get pictures of our family to go with them. And I don't have a picture of him"

Evie nodded at his answer, only just remembering him talking about it the day before. "Yeah I have heaps of pictures of him, and Steve and me too"

A smile light up Jamie's face, his bright blue eyes joyful and for Evie, slightly painful. _He has Bucky's smile, that's for sure_, she though woefully.

Evie without a word to anyone else walked over to the cupboard which held all the DVDs and books, as well as all Evie's photo albums. When Evie had went into the cryo-tube she'd made sure that Howard would pack up all her belongings and move them somewhere safe until she was woken up. Which they were, thankfully.

Steve and Evie might not have been very well off while growing up but their mother had enough to buy a camera for the family.

Sitting down at the coffee table Evie opened up the large photo album. Everyone had moved around Evie and Jamie, who sat down in front of the table, so they could have a proper look as well. The very first picture was of Steve, Bucky, Evie and Rebecca, Bucky's younger sister.

They were all in their late teens or early twenties. Evie remembered this photo, it was taken in 1938, at Coney Island. Steve had thrown up just ten minutes before this picture was taken, which was Bucky's fault for making him eat right before going on. Evie and Bucky had only just started dating a month earlier, she was 16 years old and Bucky had been 21. Steve really hadn't been happy about it at first, for so many reason, the age being one of them.

Jamie had asked who the other girl in the photo was and Evie told him about his Aunt that he'd never got to meet. He'd only ever got to meet his uncle Daniel, who was Bucky's only living relative left, and only barely he was now 86 years old.

They went through a few more pages, a couple pictures of Evie's wedding, a few of Evie and Steve as children, their long since passed brother Jonathan in a few, Jonathan's image forever a child as he never got live past the age of 8. There were even a few of Peggy, Howard, Col. Phillips, even Karen and Sam two of Evie's best friends.

One that had caught Evie's eye was one that she had forgotten all about. A laugh escaped her mouth, which drew Steve's attention to the photo as he'd been focused on another. The photo also caused him to chuckle.

"I can't believe you kept this" Steve said amazed.

"Which one? Oh…" Eliza asked.

Everyone looked at it in confusion. The picture in question was one of Steve, Bucky, Evie and her date Freddie Harrington, a boy in her class at school. The picture would have been taken in 1937, Evie was 15 and in the picture stood Evie and Freddie his arm around her waist. Evie had an expression of cheerfulness, this was her first date so of course she'd be excited. But Freddie's wasn't as joyful, his was one of unease and distressed. The reason for this was Bucky and Steve in the background, both sitting on the lounge in their living room, the pair of them blatantly staring holes in the back of Freddie's head. _God they were so overprotective_.

* * *

**1937**

"I can't believe you're going out with that Harrington kid, you can do better Evie" Bucky said lazily as he slumped down on the lounge in the living room.

Evie huffed in annoyance "Who?" she asked.

Bucky's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Who what?"

Evie's hands went to her waist as she moved to stand right in front of him "Who would be better?"

Bucky not expecting that question opened his mouth to answer but stumbled over his non-existent answer "Well… you know… that…" looking up at her in defeat he gave her an annoyed look and grumbled to himself as he shut up and looked away from her to the table in front of the lounge.

Evie grinning to herself, left the room leaving Bucky alone. She went to her room, and found her mother, Sarah, laying out a dress for her. It was one of her mother's that she way letting her borrow.

"Come on Evie, he's going to be here soon. Put the dress on" she instructed.

Evie and Steve were both the spitting image of their mother, they only had one picture of their father and it was black and white, and as he'd died when Evie was only a toddler she couldn't quite remember what he looked like. Though everyone had said that their brother, Jonathan, was the one to inherit their fathers red curly hair. Though he too had passed a number of years ago.

Evie following her mother's instructions quickly pulled on her dress, carefully manoeuvring it around her already styled hair. The dress was simple but beautiful, a nice shade of blue to match her eyes.

Sarah stood behind her and guided Evie to her mirror. In the reflection she could see the glee on Sarah's face. She was probably just as excited as Evie was. Evie's face lit up with a smile when she took in the sight of herself all done up for her date.

"You look **beautiful** Evie. He'd better know how lucky he is" she said lovingly, as most of her words were.

Sarah put her arms around her daughter's shoulder and hugged her tenderly. Evie of course fell into her embrace. Nothing in Evie's mind was a hug, especially one from her mother. "Are you nervous?" Sarah asked.

Evie nodded, the butterflies in her stomach were running rampant. Sarah smiled "Don't worry it's going to be great"

Evie opened her mouth to start speaking when a knock on the front door was heard. Evie froze in her spot, doubt filling her immediately. Sarah on the other hand burst into action, taking Evie's hand and leading her out of her room.

Almost halfway down the hall Evie stood still in her place, effectively stopping her mother as well as she still had a grip on her hand. Sarah looked at her daughter and saw contemplation. She could see her about to open her mouth to speak but instead spoke first "If you don't want to go out with this boy, then I'll tell him that you've fallen sick. But if you're just worried about things you can't control and do like this boy then it'd be silly not walk out there and go out with him"

_She's right, I do like Freddie, he's funny and nice, _the young girl thought. Evie let out a groan and nodded her head in an 'okay'.

Sarah then started to lead Evie to the living room where both Bucky and Steve stood in front of Freddie, as if they were trying to guard the house. Evie rolled her eyes at them, _I wonder what it was like for Rebecca the first time she went out with Michael_, she thought exasperated with her brother and friend.

To say that Freddie looked scared was an understatement, his hands both fidgeting and his feet nervously bouncing. But he still looked handsome. Freddie was Evie's age so his face still young with any marks, his hair was a dark brown and slicked back, his eyes were a dark brown almost black. Pretty much every girl in the class just adored him.

"Hi Freddie" Evie said, walking over to Freddie, trying to completely ignore Steve and her brother. Freddie's face changed from fearful to joyful, his eyes travelling all over Evie, trying to get a good look at her. He must've thought she looked pretty because he stumbled over his words saying "H-hi Evie. You look… very pretty" Though that could be because he's still wary of Steve and Bucky.

Evie smiled at him "Thank you, Fred" An awkward silence passed over the room, everyone fidgeted in their spots until Evie decided to break the silence "So do you want to go now?"

Freddie's head furiously nodded, obviously just wanting to leave. _God, what did they say to him? Or did they just stare at him?_ Evie thought annoyed with her brother. She grabbed her bag, Freddie's arm and tried to make a run for the door before any said anything else. "Bye, I'll see you later" she called after her.

"Wait, wait. Come here" her mother yelled. _So close._

"What?" Evie questioned, turning around with Freddie. His face lost all its colour, not liking where this was heading. Then her mother pulled out her brand new camera, a smile settled on her face. And all the colour drained from Evie's face as well. "No" she answered before her mother even asked.

Her mother put on her best sad puppy face and said "Please, Evie. It's new and we haven't had a good reason to use it yet. I just want to see what it turns out like. Please?"

Evie huffed and looked at Freddie, giving him the silent question 'Are you okay with this?' He deliberated for a moment until finally slightly nodding his head.

Evie and Freddie moved away from the door and slightly more into the living room. They moved closer together, according to her mother's commands and how they should stand. Evie let her mother take two photos before she said "Smile like you mean it Evie"

Evie rolled her eyes and groaned "I am. Only one more then we're going" Evie promptly put on her best smile.

Not two seconds after the last photo she was already directing Freddie out the door. She said quick goodbyes to her mother and Steve. Planning on ignoring Bucky. _I get why Steve was acting that way, but Bucky?_ She thought angrily.

"What I don't get so much as a goodbye?" Bucky complained as he got up from his seat on the lounge and walked over to Evie.

"You were being rude, **James**" she put an emphasis on his name, knowing he didn't like it when people called him that.

"No I wasn't, **Evelyn**" he also put an emphasis on her name. She just rolled her eyes at him and turned to leave the house with Freddie when Bucky's arm shot out and grabbed her arm softly.

He stood there for a moment not speaking, looking as though he was deliberating something looking down at his hand on her arm. He looked up at her and quietly said "You look beautiful, Evie" his voice sincere.

A blush rose to Evie's cheeks, her heart jumped at his compliment. "Thank… you?" it came out as more of a question than anything else.

"So just be careful okay?" he said, pleading with her. She merely nodded her head and muttered a goodbye.

All that night she knew she should have been thinking about her date, the very nice, funny and handsome Freddie, but it just kept going back to Bucky. The boy who she couldn't remember not know, her brothers best friend, one of her best friends and the person she had a crush on for years until recently when she realised it would never happen. He sees her as his friend, little sister figure.

She just kept thinking about the words 'You look beautiful'. And of course her stupid 'Thank you'. _I'm an idiot_.

* * *

**2014**

Evie quickly told the room what had been going on in the room, which made most of them at least chuckle at the photo. Steve on the other hand just tried to justify his actions "I never did like that kid, always thought he was strange. You broke it off with him three weeks later anyway"

"Yeah because Bucky punched him, he would have broken up with me eventually anyway" Evie threw back at him.

Steve chuckled "Do you know **why** he did that?" he waited for answer, which was no. _I never did ask him, I was too angry to talk to him and then later it just didn't seem important, _Evie thought to herself. "Because of what he was saying about you"

"What was he saying?" her voice high and irritated.

Steve looked as though he was about to speak up when Brock interrupted "Ah maybe we shouldn't talk 'bout this in front of the kid" he motioned towards Jamie, who was sitting quietly beside her.

"Well it's nice to know boys haven't changed much" Eliza muttered.

Natasha was the first one to leave, saying that she had to get up early and needed her sleep. Brock and Eliza next, he was her ride home.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Evie said to Eliza as she walked out the door. The subject of the call of course would be the babysitting. She then turned her attention to Brock and gave him her sweetest smile. "And I'll call you tomorrow as well"

He smiled down at her, his light brown eyes staring at her lips, which were only a single move away. "So I'll see you tomorrow" he said, his voice sounded distant. He was too focused on the task of trying to get a kiss from Evie.

She smiled and pushed herself up to his level and landed her lips on his. Her hands on the collar of his jacket, his on her waist pulling her closer to his body. They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Evie turned to see both Steve and Jamie standing there staring daggers at Brock.

The sight immediately reminded her of Steve and Bucky and her date with Freddie Harrington. A smile crossed her face. _Like father like son._

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay so I'm sorry how long it took me to update this story, I've just been a bit busy. I had my birthday, and my mum's. Plus me and my sister had to watch all of the Marvel movies before Age of Ultron came out because... why not? And so yeah, I'm very sorry. Plus who's seen AOU?! It was pretty awesome, I mean some things about I personally really didn't like, that I will not mention because some people haven't seen it yet.

I am in the process of writing a Romanogers one-shot based on AOU, it'll be angsty I hope, I haven't finished it yet so lets just hope. And I might just do a Wanda and Vision one.

I also just want to mention that teleportation isn't her only ability, she has one more. Which I will try and incorporate in the next chapter. And this chapter is set about one week before CATWS.

**Questions**

mmat: _"Can not wait to read more and will Evie be able to get through to Bucky in the Winter Solider?"_

Yeah I mean she'll have to, to a certain degree because they'll have scenes together, and I want to move away a little from the CATWS storyline, because otherwise it's just repetitive. The main story will still stay, but I'm gonna add things to it. Like Clint's gonna be in this story, not a lot but he'll be in it. So yeah she'll get through.


End file.
